Secret Santa
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: What happens when you have an encounter with 'Santa' at the mall? Cute lil story written for a very special/amazing person.


**A/N Originally this started out as an 'imagine' that I got an idea for while writing one of my other Christmas stories. It turned into a bit more and I just want to say that today is Thanksgiving Day here in America and I want to celebrate it with you lovely readers of mine by posting this story. It is Christmas, and I did promise to post two stories for two wonderful people tomorrow (DeniseDEMD & SuperSillyStories) your stories ARE done and will definitely be posted tomorrow, but I had to do this one today for a very special person. ****Logan'sHoneyPie**** has been a super awesome friend and I want to let her know that I appreciate her on this day of thanks, so thanks mama, I love you! Plus, she has written some great stories if you're jonesin' for something to read ;) HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE, I HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE FOR EVERYBODY!**

You've been walking around all day at the mall with your best friend doing some Christmas shopping. Luckily today is your day off, and ironically you work here at the mall at a jewelry kiosk and you can't help but to glance inside Hollister everytime you pass by because you've been crushing on one of the employees, named Logan. You've only had a chance to talk to him once when you bumped into him at the foodcourt on your lunchbreak one day, and the both of you wave whenever you see eachother, but that's all that has conspired so far. On your last trek past Hollister you give one last peek, hoping for a glance of your eye candy, but he's still not there. _Oh well,_ you think to yourself, _it was a fun day anyway._

As you're walking by the Santa Claus set-up in the middle of the building for like the fiftieth time today, Santa crooks his finger and mimics for you to come over. You think you're mistaken and look around, taking note that there's no one behind you and decide he must have been motioning to you. You feel awkward as you make your way over to the jolly old man dressed in red. "Come sit", he says and pats his lap.

"Umm, okay", you reply feeling a bit odd, but hell, you can humor the man under the suit.

"What's your name pretty girl?", he asks in a deep voice that you really know doesn't belong to him.

"Evelien", you reply and tuck your hair behind your ears.

"What do you want for Christmas this year?".

You bite your lip as you think it over, continuing to go along with the charade. "Well, a vacation would be nice. Or I'd even settle for a million dollars", you tell him matter of factly.

He chuckles and you notice his brown eyes, they just seem to be calling to you, and you realize this isn't the usual man in the Santa suit. In fact he must have pillows shoved in front of him, his long thin fingers surely don't look like they match the big belly, and it is pretty soft as you lean into him. "Have you been good this year?"

"Yes, always!", you throw a hand over your heart, pretending to be offended.

"Hmm, good", he nods. "I'll have to see what I can do". You try not to laugh as the fake pair of glasses slips down his nose and he pushes it back up.

"Alrighty then", you reply.

"So Evelien, do you have a boyfriend?", is his next question.

You giggle a bit before answering, "Aren't you supposed to know that since you're magical and everything?"

'Santa' gives a hearty chuckle. "I only keep an eye on the girls and boys. You are a woman."

"So you have a point", you retort and start to feel a bit uncomfortable that some creeper is possibly trying to hit on you in a Santa suit. You look down at the watch on your arm and feign, "Oh, I have to go", and hop up off of the thin man's leg.

"Wait", he stops you with a hand around your wrist. "Take this", he holds out a coloring book and a candy cane, just like he gives to all the children who sit on his lap.

You take it and offer a quick, "thanks", while he slips a piece of paper out of his pocket and tucks it into your other hand.

"Call me", he tells you with a wink.

"Yeah, ok", you murmur and walk off.

Later at home after you've had a shower, ate dinner, watched t.v. for a while, and fantasized who that night have been with the haunting brown eyes, you get the scrap piece of paper out with the phone number and text **Hi. **

Surprisingly not even two minutes pass when you get a reply, **Hey beautiful**.

**Do I know you?**, you text back.

** Know? No...but you know who I am**

** Have we ever spoken before?**

** Possibly **

Two hours go by of learning things about this stranger and he's got quite the sense of humor, you've had fun texting him and you notice it's just after eleven. **It's almost midnight, shouldn't you be making presents?** ** ;)**

** Lol**, comes the response. **Idk, not really tired, how about you?**

** Can't sleep...I tend to be a bit of an insomniac**

** Same here**, and then out of nowhere, you get an idea. **Do you know Rita's, the diner?**

** Yeah...y?**

** Wanna meet up there in about half an hour?**

** You're not scared to meet a stranger in the middle of the night?**

** No, plus it will be in a public setting, so...**

** Ok yea, I'll be there.**

** Great, see ya soon! **

Forty five minutes later you walk into the diner and there's only one other person sitting inside at the counter, so you know this guy must be your secret Santa. As you get closer, he turns around and your heart skips a beat as you recognize him as Logan, and you realize that must be why his brown eyes stood out and you couldn't get them out of your mind.

"Umm, hi", you say shyly as you approach him.

"Hi, beautiful", he smiles that crooked smile of his and your heart starts beating double time.

"So...", you say.

"So..."

You take the seat next to him and before you know it, the whole night has flown by while you and Logan ate and sipped coffee, the sun is rising on the horizon. Logan takes a look at the clock hanging on the wall and pushes his lips together in tight line as he turns to you with an apologetic look on his face. "I'd really hate to cut this short, but I kinda have somewhere to go this morning", he informs you.

"No problem", you tell him and the waitress comes to give the check. Logan being the gentleman he is pays for you and all you can do is thank him and swoon as you look at him. You had just the spent the last seven hours falling in love with him but it seemed like only five minutes passed by since you met him here. The both of you stand up and put your coats back on, looking at eachother reluctantly, trying to find the right words to part ways.

But neither one of you gets the chance to say anything because the waitress comes out and clears her throat loudly. You both turn to look at her, her arm is extended toward the ceiling with one finger pointing out; at a bunch of mistletoe hanging down. Logan takes your hand and pulls you a bit closer. "Christmas tradition", he says with the raise of an eyebrow and catches your lips with his.

As you wrap your arms around the back of his neck, you kiss him back and can't help but to think that this will be one of your best holidays yet.


End file.
